The Reason He Doesn't Feel
by AliTurner
Summary: Have you ever wondered why the boy who used to wish to be a pirate turned to hard? Annie was Sherlock's first love. The only person he opened up to. When Annie dies in a plane crash a part of Sherlock dies too. (This is set when Sherlock was 17 years old.)
1. Chapter 1

**The Reason He Doesn't Feel**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sherlock Holmes, Mycroft Holmes or anything else from the BBC television program Sherlock. I only own Annie Scott and her family/friends.**

Annie knew she was in love the moment she saw him. She had never been in love before but she knew what it felt like the moment his eyes met hers.

Annie Scott was in year twelve and seventeen years old. Curly, brown hair that flowed down her back and often fell into her eyes. She was the one every boy in her school wanted. She was wild and free but, at the same time caring and kind. Her green eyes shone bright all the time. Short and lovable there was never a person who didn't like Annie. They tried but she would look their way and smile brightening up their world. That was just the kind of person she was.

Sherlock Holms was also in year twelve and seventeen years old. He had curly, brown hair that was always a bit long. He had blue, grey eyes that were always darting about, observing everything. He was mostly kept to himself. He would sit in the library and read a lot. If he wasn't in the library he was in the music room playing the violin. He was the kind of kid that was always to himself. Sociable only when necessary and never said much. He had a temper that would flare every now and again and had been sent to the head masters office quite a bit.

When Annie met Sherlock she wasn't looking for love and neither was he but they found it and they could not deny it. They were in the halls during the second week of school. Annie having finished her maths head up the English. She was walking down the hall in her uniform when she twisted her ankle, fell and slid across the floor. Right into Sherlock.

He bent down to help her up. Many people gathering about.

"I'm fine. Don't worry I'm fine." She smiled at the kids asking her how she was.

A light blush crept on her cheeks and she blew a strand of hair out of her eyes.

"You might want to get that looked at." Sherlock stated.

"What are you talking about?" Annie asked.

"The cut on your knee ,and your rapidly bruising ankle." Sherlock pointed out.

Annie looked down to see a gash on her knee where she had hit the floor when she fell.

"By the looks of it you fell on that pencil over there. As you slid the led cut your skin." He inferred.

"Oh." Was all Annie could say.

The bell had rung and the hall way was cleared.

"I should get to the nurse. Thank you for helping me…" Annie stopped. She didn't know the name of the boy who helped her collect her books.

"Sherlock Holmes." He smiled. "And you are Annie Scott."

"How did you know?"

"You are quite the topic in the boy's changing rooms." He blushed.

"Well thank you Sherlock. I should get going now." She smiled about to stand up to her feet from the crouching position she was currently in.

He stood and the outstretched a hand for her to take.

"I can't let you go alone. I'll walk you there." Sherlock stuffed his hands in his pockets.

"Really I'm fine." She protested. She didn't want him to go though.

"I insist." He politely smiled.

She smiled wide and began to walk in a half limp. Sherlock grabbed her books.

"Here lean on my arm." He stuck his arm out for her.

She did as she was told mumbling a thank you.

And at this moment both Annie and Sherlock knew they were in love.

**A/N: So this in my first story on and my first Sherlock fan fiction. I really would like some feedback if that's not to much to ask. I want to know if my story is good or really bad. I am also not British so I don't know a lot of how things work over there. If I have done anything politically incorrect (EX- grades, slang, language (chips and chrisps and dinner and tea)) then feel free to let me know. Thanks so much please rate and review. **

**-Ali **


	2. Chapter 2

**The Reason He Doesn't Feel**

I really thought that I wasn't going to continue this sty but I decided to keep writing out of the blue so please be patient as it will probably take long for me to keep updating. I am so so very sorry. Love all of you who sent me messages and wrote reviews.

ANNIE P.O.V

I sat on my dorm room bed finishing off some of my English home work. I couldn't really focus though. My stomach was flipping and my head was turning. I felt like I was going to be sick, but in a good way. Sherlock Holmes. What an interesting name. What a perfect, interesting name. I sighed.

"SO. Are you going to tell me about this mystery boy of should I just guess until I figure it out?" Mary questioned.

Mary was my best friend and roommate at out boarding school. She could tell anything about me and knew all of my secrets. There was something about her blonde frizzy hair and big brown eyes that made me trust her. She was a lovely friend, and just an equally as lovely person.

"Sherlock Holmes," I blushed.

"That quiet lad who plays violin?"

I nodded.

"Didn't he take you to the nurse once you hurt your ankle?" Mary pointed to my wrapped up limb.

"That's the one. He practically carried me there. He said he didn't want me getting anymore hurt."

"Oh. Is he your new boyfriend now?" Mary wiggled her eye brows teasingly.

"No he is not you minger! Not yet at least," I giggled.

"So have you kissed?"

"Maybe." I teased.

After Sherlock had taken me to the nurse he waited outside and helped me back to my room. In return I had given him a kiss on the cheek. I suppose it was a bit sudden but he was just too cute. The way his hair curled in front of his eyes and how he blushed once I removed my lips from his cheekbones. God I loved those cheek bones. They were… Brilliant. He was brilliant. And I knew that he was special from the moment he helped me. The way he knew how exactly I cut my knee and how I slid and everything. I knew from the second I looked in his eyes that I was falling very fast and very dangerously for Sherlock Holmes. And there was nothing I could do to stop it.


End file.
